1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system having an electronic flash light apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Traditionally, a camera system of the kind is of such a system that while its electronic flash light apparatus is set to perform the maximum ignition at all times, the aperture value at an igniting time is changed in accordance with an object distance and a film sensitivity, and in performing a phototaking with a backlight, the electronic flash light apparatus is automatically ignited for the backlight using the same system. for its phototaking lens, the illuminating angle
Apparatus is controlled for an object interrelatedly the zooming of the phototaking lens. In other words, the illuminating angle of the electronic flash light apparatus is narrowed for a telescopic (hereinafter referred to as Tele) photography and Wide) photography.
However, in the conventional camera system described above, the illuminating angle of the electronic flash light apparatus is set to be narrowed for the Tele and widened for the Wide irrespective of a backlight of front light. As a for a backlight at the Wide side of a camera system, the exposure is set to match the luminance of the object for the phototaking, and the resultant exposure is over for the background. In other words, there is a problem that the resultant photography tends to be such that its background has a lesser density and becomes whitish.